


A Demon in Bed

by TheDyingRedRose



Series: Adventures of Having a Incubus Roommate [5]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adventures of having a incubus roommate, Cuddling, Demon!Anti, Fluffy, Incubus!Anti, M/M, Red writes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepless nights, Talking, having trouble sleeping, human!mark, manti - Freeform, monster under the bed, normal!mark, talk of a very old demon, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Egoween prompt four!“You’ve been alive for how many years? How-“The smile that he was offered was chilling, fangs showing slightly with such little light in the room, “You wouldn’t want to find out.”





	A Demon in Bed

It was a little after one am as Mark laid awake in his bed. He was having difficulty getting to sleep, leading to his thoughts running all over the place.

 

 

Soon enough he found himself rolling onto his stomach, and scooting so his upper half was off of the bed. He put his hands on the ground and looked underneath, “Hey Anti... how long have you been alive?”

 

 

Mark saw familiar green eyes light up in the darkness from underneath the bed, “Many more years than you think.” 

 

 

“You’ve been alive for how many years? How-“

 

 

The smile that he was offered was chilling, fangs showing slightly with such little light in the room, “You wouldn’t want to find out.”

 

 

Mark swallowed loudly, nodding, “I’m... im tired”

 

 

“Then go to sleep.”

 

 

“I can’t though,” Mark mumbled, “Is... is it comfortable underneath there?”

 

 

“Not to modern day standards, but I’ve dealt with much worse,” Anti shrugged a little.

 

 

Mark took a second to think before... “Would you like to come up here?”

 

 

Anti’s eyes widened a little, before he shrugged, seeing Mark’s face light up in a blush, “Sure- scoot over.”

 

 

Mark wasn’t sure where this new found confidence came from- but as soon as he had asked it had vanished. His face was probably a bright pink as he scooted over in the bed to the other side. Anti easily climbed in and slipped underneath the covers, being careful not to scratch anything with his long and pointy nails.

 

 

“I’m the first- well, _sort of person_  that you’ve had in this bed, aren’t I?” Anti asked as he got himself comfortable.

 

 

Mark nodded. Admittedly he just.. hadn’t found the right fit for himself yet.

 

 

Anti chuckled a little, reaching up and patting Mark’s head, before closing his eyes.

 

 

“Am I supposed to be scared of you?” Marks voice was low and quiet, as if he was sharing a secret.

 

 

“Possibly. I feed off of sex and desires, energy. I can drain life and power. I’ve killed before,” Anti seemed nonchalant mentioning these-

 

 

-Mark however, felt a shiver go up his spine. He probably shouldn’t of asked, but, “Do you want to kill me?”

 

 

Anti was quiet for what felt like an eternity, “No. you are much more useful and entertaining Alive.”

 

 

Mark nodded, before closing his own eyes, knowing it would be a long while before he got to rest.

 

 

~

 

 

The next morning Mark quietly groaned as he nuzzled into the warm pillow he was holding, pulling it closer. He was comfortable and not really willing to give sleep up yet.

 

 

Except- it wasn’t a pillow.

 

 

It took Mark a few moments to realize this, before he rushed back, falling off of the bed in the process. Meanwhile the Irish demon had originally purred at the contact, but simply smirked now as he looked at the man on the ground.

 

 

Mark soon enough glared, “Not a damn word-“

 

 

“Whatever you say, cuddle bear.” Anti giggled, before practically disappearing.

 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with cuddling!” Mark shouted back.

 

 


End file.
